Card Captor Sakura and the Power of the Moon
by Anthony
Summary: The Void card had just been sealed as Sakura and Shaoran consumate their feelings. Now, just as Shaoran goes back to Hong Kong, an eclipse of the sun occurs above sending new enemies for Card Captor Sakura to face. Continues from the end of the 2nd movie
1. From Where It Ended

Sakura flew through the air after having using The Jump card in order to leap across the gap between her and her one true love.  In her pink battle costume, that Tomoyo gave her earlier, and with her arms and legs extended, she inch by inch came closer to finally receiving the warm embrace she'd been looking for all of her life.

            On the other end, Shaoran in his matching green battle costume had his arms wide open, waiting to obtain his young love.   

            Soon enough, Sakura and Shaoran received each other with open arms and open hearts.  It was the first time they had ever really embraced one another.  It was even more special after Sakura had just confessed that she loved Shaoran just as much as he loved her.  It was their most defining moment.  

Both of them were smiling at one another as they slowly broke their hug.  Their eyes glistened with happiness and love for each other.  They stared into each other's shining eyes ever so romantically.  Slowly, but surely, they leaned into one another.  Each of their eyes closed gently as they awaited each other's lips.  

"Sakura!!!" a male voice shouted from below the Tomoeda Theme Park Tower.

Sakura and Shaoran were interrupted once the echoing shout was heard.  Each of them walked over towards the edge of the step they stood up on to see their friends waiting for them below.

"Sakura!!!" the voice shouted once more.  It was Touya, Sakura's brother.  He was joined by Kero-chan, Yukito, Meiling, and Tomoyo.  

"Oni-chan!!" Sakura shouted back.  She waved her arm in the air, "We're up here!"

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo cried happily.

"Shaoran!!" Meiling yelled, relieved, along with her.

"Sakura!!" Kero-chan shouted as well.  His small white wings grew into its enormous size, covering his false form's body.  Light shone through every seam in his feathers.  The wings uncovered him, showing his true form of Kerberos.  He spread out his wings once again as he swiftly flew into the air towards Sakura and Shaoran.  He quickly arrived, landing in front of the young couple.

"Kero-chan!!" Sakura shouted happily.  She rushed over to her old friend and embraced him, kneeling down to his eye level.  "I thought you were gone forever…" she sobbed.

Kerberos shook his head as he smiled, "I would never leave you…Sakura…"

Sakura stood back up and wiped the tears from her face.  She nodded in agreement.

"It's good to see you too…" Kerberos told Shaoran in a very sincere tone.  

Shaoran was expecting some kind of insult from him, but got nothing but a warm smile.  He smiled back.

"Brat," Kerberos mumbled, back to his usual self.

"What was that?!" Shaoran asked angrily, clenching his fist.

Sakura could only giggle as a sweat drop fell upon her head, "Hoe…"

Kerberos turned towards the edge of the step.  "Come on," Kerberos said, "Let's go home."

Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other, smiling, and then nodded.  They hopped onto Kerberos' back as he then soared off into the middle of the tower, then descending towards the ground.

"Sakura-chan!!  Li-kun!!" Tomoyo shouted as she pointed to them.

"Sakura!  Sakura-chan!" Touya and Yukito yelled in unison.

Kerberos landed on the ground in front of their group of friends.  

Sakura and Shaoran got off of his back and hurried over to their friends.

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo cried once more as she rushed into her best friend's arms.  She held her ever so tightly.

"Tomoyo-chan!  I'm so glad you're all right," Sakura told her.

"I'm fine.  What about you?  You're not hurt, are you?" Tomoyo asked her worriedly.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm all right.  See?  Your costumes really do protect me."

Tomoyo smiled happily, "Thank you."

"Shaoran!!" Meiling sobbed.  She jumped straight into his arms, squeezing him very closely.

Shaoran tried to gasp for air at first but then looked at his dear cousin.  He gave her a very gentle look.  "I'm all right…Meiling…" he told her.

Meiling wiped her tears and smiled at him, "Shaoran…"

Touya came up from behind his little sister and picked her up into his arms.

"Hoe!!" she screamed.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again," he scolded her.

"Oni-chan…" Sakura sighed joyfully.

"Don't do it again…monster," he said to her in his normal attitude.

"I'm not a monster!!" Sakura yelled back.

He put her down as Yukito was the next to talk to her.

"Y-Yukito-san…" she blushed, looking up to him, "…"

He knelt down and hugged her like everyone else.

Sakura had never been hugged by him before.  She was happy she got the chance too.  He really was apart of her family now.

"I'm glad you're all right," he whispered in her ear, "And…I'm very glad you've found that one person you love most."

"Yes," she replied.

"Hey, Sakura, what happened up there?" Kerberos asked her impatiently.

Sakura and Shaoran blushed together, thinking he was asking about their relationship.  "W-Well…" they both began to say.

"I mean, that Clow Card, did you seal it?" Kerberos asked them.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed.  She sighed in relief soon after.  "Yes…" she nodded, "I sealed her…"

"And, what happened to her?" Kerberos asked.

"Well…" Sakura began, "The truth is there's something I kept from you all.  You see, when I thought Shaoran was gonna leave for Hong Kong without me telling him how I felt…somehow, I created my own Sakura Card.  It had no name, but the image was of a heart with wings.  It helped me realize what I really felt."

Everyone paid attention to what she had to say.

"You created your own Sakura Card?!" Meiling gasped.

Sakura nodded.

"Is that hard to do?" Touya wondered.

Kerberos turned to him, "It's surprising because the only person that was ever able to do that was the creator of the original Clow Cards, Clow Reed."  He then remembered something and mumbled it to himself, "Well, actually…there was one other person…"

"What was that?" Yukito asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Kerberos said nervously, trying to cover it up.

"Maybe we should finish this story another time," Tomoyo suggested.

"Daidouji's right," Shaoran agreed, "It's been a long night for everyone."

"Kinomoto-san, you must be very tired," Meiling stated.

"Uh…Yeah, maybe a little," she replied.

"We should get back to the theater then," Yukito said, "Sonomi-san and Fujitaka-san must be worried about us all."

"Yuki's right," Touya said.

The entire group exited the theme park tower.  They were back in the main area of the theme park.

Sakura and Shaoran were in the very back of the group.  They both looked at each other.  Shaoran decided to take his hand and join it with hers'.

Sakura smiled so happily as she blushed, "Shaoran-kun…"

Tomoyo scared them both as she popped up in front of them; video camera in hand.  "Oh, this is so wonderful!!" she shouted cheerfully.  Her eyes were filled with stars as she recorded her two friends.

"Hoe!!" Sakura screamed, startled.

"D-Daidouji!" Shaoran yelled.

"You must forgive me!!  But, you have to understand that this is the one moment that I can't let slip through my fingers!!" Tomoyo explained to them, almost hyperventilating with all the excitement, "I'll title it: 'Sakura-chan's First Boyfriend'!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sighed embarrassedly.  A sweat drop fell on both her and Shaoran's heads.

The moon looked very eerie as it stood in the night sky.  It seemed to glow even more than it usually did.  The round edges were shining a blue-white tone.  Something was happening.

"I shall have revenge on that who imprisoned me…" a dark, sadistic, and deep male voice spoke from within the bright moon, "First…the Power of Darkness, and then…the Power of the Stars…Ha ha ha!!!"  The malicious voice laughed ever so ruthlessly.

It was the beginning to a new adventure for…

Card Captor Sakura

And

The Power of the Moon

(for an actual picture of the title created by me, email me at theslayer10@hotmail.com and I'll send it to you!)


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

The Kinomoto residence was still the same as before.  It stood tall with its same yellow tone and splendor.

Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya's father, Touya, and Yukito were downstairs in the kitchen washing dishes.  It seemed that everyone was hungry after the long night of theater they had earlier that evening.  

Yukito stayed and helped out to be polite.  Besides, he didn't mind being around Touya.

"You know, it was very weird how everyone at the play tonight blacked out all at once, don't you think?" Fujitaka asked.

"Uh…" Touya stuttered, "Maybe…there was something in the air today."

"Hmm…perhaps," Fujitaka agreed, still a bit confused.

Touya sighed in relief.  He didn't want to have to go through a whole bit of lying.

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-san?  Oh, and the two children from Hong Kong." Fujitaka wondered.

"Oh, they're up in Sakura-chan's room talking for a bit," Yukito answered nicely, "Speaking of which, I should probably check up on them."

"Thank you, Tsukishiro-kun," Fujitaka smiled.

Yukito and Fujitaka smiled at one another.  Fujitaka considered him apart of the family just as much as his young daughter did.

Yukito took off his white apron and headed towards the stairs.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero-chan were in Sakura's bedroom as she told them about the events that unfolded within the vicinity of the Tomoeda Theme Park Tower.  They all sat upon Sakura's rug in a circle, paying attention to her story.

"…So, after Kero-chan and Yue-san disappeared, Shaoran-kun thought he could defeat the Clow Card with his magic and went after her.  But, she was too strong and fought back.  I thought Shaoran-kun was gone…forever…" Sakura explained to them all, "I was so angry that I went after her using The Fly card and followed her into the tower…"

Somebody then knocked on the door.

Everyone turned to the door, except for Sakura that is.

"Ah!  Kero-chan!!" she shouted, "Hide!!"  She grabbed him by his tail and threw him under her bed.

"What is this?!" he complained as he was thrown under.

Sakura rushed to the door and asked, "Yes?"

"It's me, Yukito," he replied.

"Oh!  Yukito-san!" Sakura smiled as she opened the door right away, "Come in!"

"Hello everyone," he greeted, "Oh, and you can come out now."

Kero-chan flew out from under the bed, "Good!  I wasn't about to stay under there forever, ya know?!"

"What were you all talking about?" Yukito asked them as Sakura sat back down.

"Sakura-chan was just telling us about what happened in the tower," Tomoyo answered.

"Oh, I see," Yukito said, "Then, perhaps you'll be needing someone else listening."

"Ho-e?" Sakura wondered in her trademark expression.

"Return me to my true form…Yue…" Yukito spoke, closing his eyes.  Clow Reed's magic circle appeared beneath him glowing in its brilliant golden light.  Yue's white angelic wings sprung forth through his back and then covered his body.  After a few short seconds, the wings opened back up revealing Yue.

"Oh!!!  So that's how you do that!!" Meiling shouted, impressed.

"I think my true form is WAY cooler than Yue's," Kero-chan said in a boastful manner.

"I don't think so," Meiling replied in a dull tone.

"WHAT?!!" Kero-chan screamed.

Meiling gazed over towards the tall, handsome Yue, "Don't you see?  His long, glistening white hair and that beautiful face…and just those wonderful good looks…Ahhh…"

"Meiling," Shaoran scolded her, "Let Sakura finish."

Meiling snapped out of it, "Oh, all right."

"You may continue," Yue told Sakura.

"O-Okay.  I followed the Clow Card into the tower and she attacked me, soon taking The Fly card away too.  I fell onto the bell in the tower and protected myself with Shield.  She destroyed the rope that held the bell and so I jumped over to the stairs nearby." Sakura continued, "She confronted me and I told her that I would seal her.  I told her that friends aren't those you force to be with you and that that was what she was doing.  She felt badly about what she'd done and let me seal her and change her into a Sakura Card."

"But, didn't you tell us that if you sealed the card then you would lose the feeling for the one you love most?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Yes, you told me that as well," Yue agreed.

"Shaoran-kun was already at the top of the stairs near me.  The Clow Card's power surrounded him and began to take his feeling for me away.  I was heartbroken, but then, that card I created before Shaoran-kun left for Hong Kong used its power to stop the card from taking Shaoran-kun away from me.  And, it created this…" Sakura said to them.  She reached over to her Sakura Book and placed it in the middle of the rug.  It opened all on its own as a Sakura Card floated out of it.

Everyone gasped in awe when they saw it.

The card that magically appeared and floated into her hands, earlier that night, levitated within the circle.  The little girl who was The Void card was in the center of this new card, holding the very same heart with wings that Sakura had described earlier.

"Hope…?" Shaoran wondered.

"The Hope card…" Kero-chan sighed in amazement, "I sense a very pure power emitting from it.  Don't you, Yue?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It is also a strong power."

"And then…I finally was able to tell Shaoran-kun how I felt…about him…and…well…" Sakura stuttered embarrassedly.  She and Shaoran blushed.

Tomoyo and Meiling glanced at one another and giggled.

The clock in Sakura's bedroom began to chime, reading: 10:00 p.m.

"Oh, it's ten o'clock already?" Meiling asked.

"We should be getting back to my house, Meiling-chan, Li-kun," Tomoyo said, "You both have a plane to catch tomorrow."

Meiling nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Sakura looked over to Shaoran, "You're leaving…tomorrow?"  She was kind of disappointed.  She wanted to be able to spend time with him after all that had happened.

"I wish I could stay, but I have school…and mother is probably wondering what happened here…so…" Shaoran tried to explain.

Sakura hid her sadness and gave him a 'no worries' smile, "Don't worry about it!  Like Meiling-chan told me before, Hong Kong and Japan aren't that far apart.  We'll see each other again!"

Shaoran nodded happily, "Right."

The entire group, minus Kero-chan, stood outside of Sakura's home.  Tomoyo's company car was revved up and waiting to go.

"See you later, Kinomoto-san!"  Meiling waved goodbye.

"Bye, Meiling-chan!" Sakura replied as Meiling entered the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo told her.

"Okay," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, Tsukishiro-san, would you like a lift home?" Tomoyo asked him politely.

"Oh, that would be great.  Thank you," he replied, "I'll see you later, Touya, Sakura-chan."

"Right.  See you tomorrow, Yuki," Touya said goodbye for the night.

Yukito and Tomoyo were the next to enter the vehicle.

Touya saw that Sakura and the one he called 'brat' wanted some privacy.  "Hurry up and come inside, monster," he told his sister as he reentered his house

"Oni-chan!!" she yelled as she clenched her fist in frustration.

Shaoran giggled as Sakura giggled along with him.

"Are you…coming to see me off tomorrow?" Shaoran asked her.

"Yes, of course!" she smiled, "I want to be able to be with you as much as I can."

They both gazed into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss one another.  Slowly, inch-by-inch, their lips came closer and closer.

"Shaoran!!  I'm tired!!  Let's go!!" Meiling complained from inside the car.

It seemed Sakura and Shaoran were interrupted once more.

Shaoran sighed, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, "Right.  Tomorrow."

Shaoran turned around and ran towards the car.  He opened the back door and sat inside.  The car then drove off into the street as Sakura waved them goodbye.

Her happy smile changed into a sad look, however.  It was a bittersweet feeling she had.  She now had the person she loved most, someone she'd been looking for, for a long time.  But, then again, she had to say goodbye to him the next morning.

The moon above in the night sky continued to emit the strange and eerie glow.  It almost seemed to be observing and absorbing everything that went on below it.  Little did the people of the Earth know, that there was a great being living within its vicinity.

The moon up above in space orbited around the Earth.  Its land was filled with gray-colored rock and craters the size of mountains.  

Across its many miles of land, there was a crater that was quite different from all the rest.  It was quite large.  The difference between this crater and the others was that this crater had a magical shield covering the opening.  Inside the crater was the powerful being.

The inside of the crater was made of shining quartz-like crystals that shined and shimmered.  The crystals had formed a long bridge that led to a crystal throne.  Standing upon this bridge and before the throne were two magical creatures.  

Their features couldn't be seen very well, for they stood within the shadows.  However, one of the creatures looked like an African lioness with the wings of a bat on its back.  

The other had the form of a human male.  What could be seen was his short, light-blonde colored hair and the special garments that he wore.  They were somehow similar to Yue's.  He also had large bat wings growing out of his back.

"The time is almost near…" the winged man spoke in a very nonchalant and smart aleck tone.

"That it is," the lioness added.  She had a very sweet but malevolent voice.  "The seal will be broken once you perform the spell to form the eclipse," she continued.

"However…" another male voice began to say.  It was the same voice that spoke earlier from within the moon's power.  

He sat upon the crystal throne with his head rested on his fingers and his leg crossed over the other.  He had a very calm disposition.  His features were also hidden by the shadows.  He had the form of a human, but didn't really seem real.  His body was completely transparent.  It was like he was a ghost.  He had long, platinum-colored hair and wore a special, sorcerer's outfit.  It was long and colored a mix between white and blue.  

"…There is one thing I need to do first in order to do this," he stated.

"Oh, yes.  It seems you need 'his' power in order to perform this feat," the winged man said.

"To facilitate a solar eclipse, darkness shall be needed," the lioness explained.

"I will need to capture the Power of Darkness…and we all know the person with this power all too well…" the evil sorcerer spoke, "Lunatica!  Solaris!"

The two creatures stepped forward.

"I will be needing your strength in order to do this," the man told them.

They both nodded in agreement.

The evil and wicked man turned his face towards his side.  

There was a crystal pedestal standing next to him.  Upon it was an enchanted book that emanated soft moonlight.  The book looked very much similar to the Clow Book or the Sakura Book.  This book had the word, 'LANAI', engraved at the top.  It was colored a dark, navy blue.  

Floating above it was a familiar looking key; also similar to the ones Eriol Hiiragizawa and Sakura possessed.  Instead of having a sun or a star upon the key, there was an inverted yellow crescent moon with a red ball hanging from the top-middle.

The silhouetted man gently and tenderly petted the book.  It was obviously very precious to him.  "Just a little while longer…my cards," he whispered to them.


	3. Stirring Sky

**Chapter Three**

Airplanes from all of the different companies flew in and out of the Tokyo International Airport premises. It was a bright and sunny morning. Everyone inside the airport moved along throughout the hallways, following the signs to their destination.

Sakura and Tomoyo were about to say goodbye to their very good friends as they waited in front of their gate. The plane had already arrived and they were boarding passengers.

"Well, Daidouji-san," Meiling smiled, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Tomoyo nodded, "We'll see each other again, Meiling-chan."

"Thanks for everything," Meiling told her appreciatively. Surprisingly enough, she hugged Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was very shocked but not disappointed. She was happy.

"You're one of my most precious friends…" Meiling whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Tomoyo replied.

Meiling broke the hug, "See you later." She bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"Bye, Meiling-chan," Tomoyo said.

Meiling turned around to where Sakura and Shaoran were waiting. She put her suitcase down once more.

"Meiling-chan, thank you so much," Sakura spoke.

"Eh?" Meiling wondered, "Thank you for what?"

"You helped me so much. Not only when I was capturing the Clow Cards, but…you helped me and Shaoran-kun…" Sakura explained.

Meiling started to laugh, "Ha ha ha!! You'll never change! But…you're welcome."

Sakura smiled as she and Meiling hugged each other in friendship.

Meiling then knelt down once again to pick up her suitcase. "I'll see you, Kinomoto-san. No, I mean…Sakura-san," she said.

Sakura's face lit up with so much joy. Meiling called her by her first name. It meant that Meiling considered her to be a great friend.

"I'll be waiting in the plane, Shaoran!" Meiling shouted as she ran off towards the flight attendant taking passports.

Sakura and Shaoran both stood before each other. They weren't saying anything. They were so unbelievably sad about having to say goodbye.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Tomoyo told them.

"O-Okay," Sakura replied.

"I'll be over at the gift shop. Look for me there, okay?" Tomoyo explained.

Sakura nodded.

"Have a good flight, Li-kun," Tomoyo waved goodbye.

"Bye, Daidouji," Shaoran smiled, "Thanks for everything."

Tomoyo smiled back as she began to walk away. She gave a glance back and saw the saddened faces of her friends. Her face then saddened. She knew this would be very hard for them.

"I…I guess this is…" Shaoran tried to say.

Sakura interrupted him before he could finish, "I'll be waiting for you!"

Shaoran was a bit stunned from her outburst.

"I'll…be waiting for you," Sakura repeated softly. She clenched her hands together as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sakura…" Shaoran sighed.

"You know, it's funny," she began to say. The tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks. "I promised myself I would try and see you off with a smile today…B-But…it's too hard. I finally found the person I was meant to love and now…you have to go back." Sakura started to cry.

Shaoran didn't know what to say to her. He was just as sad as she was. He tried so hard to fight back the tears shaping in his brown eyes. He knew there was only one thing he could, only one thing he wanted to do. He stepped forward and lifted up her chin. He swiftly conjoined his lips with hers'.

For a split second, Sakura was a bit surprised but once she felt his soft lips upon her own, she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be at that one moment. She knew there was no one else she wanted to share her first kiss with than Shaoran.

"_Last call for passengers boarding on Flight 428 to Hong Kong,_" the flight attendant spoke through a microphone, "_I repeat…_"

The two young lovers stopped their memorable kiss. They knew it was time for him to go.

Shaoran wiped Sakura's tears from her face. "I just thought I'd give you something to hold on to until I come back for you," he told her.

Sakura smiled, "Shaoran-kun…"

"Don't say goodbye," he said.

She nodded.

About a half hour later, the plane to Hong Kong was ready to take off. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's female bodyguard team were outside on the deck watching the plane lift off into the big blue sky.

Sakura smiled happily. She knew she'd see him again.

"The plane departed safely," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"Miss," the long blonde haired bodyguard spoke, "Shall we be going?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes. Sakura-chan, we'd better get back home."

"Okay," Sakura agreed, "Oh, and thank you Tomoyo-chan. For letting me come and say goodbye to Shaoran-kun."

Tomoyo smiled, "Of course."

The two best friends, along with the bodyguard team, entered back into the airport and walked through the hallways.

"So, how was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ho-e? What?" Sakura wondered.

"Your first kiss," Tomoyo giggled.

"Ho-e!! You saw that?!" Sakura panicked, "How embarrassing…"

"Of course not! I'm very happy for you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said to her in her sweet voice.

"Well, actually, to tell you the truth…" Sakura began to explain when she felt a strange sensation that she'd never felt before. She stopped walking to look around.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I feel…a weird aura…" she told her.

"Aura?" Tomoyo wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Something strange is about to happen. I can feel it." Sakura said.

"Oh, wow!!" somebody shouted from a far.

"It's a solar eclipse!!" another yelled.

Everyone in the airport made their way to a window to see the spectacle that was forming outside in the sky. Sakura and Tomoyo joined them to watch.

The shadow of the moon shifted over the bright sun with amazing speed. The outer edges of the moon's silhouette emitted a magical blue energy.

Sakura knew this was no normal eclipse.

Soon enough, the solar eclipse was completed and the sun was covered up.

Sakura looked around the airport and noticed that people who were looking at the eclipse were falling unconscious or asleep everywhere in the airport.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo spoke softly, "I'm feeling…sleepy…"

"Oh no! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried. Sakura knew she had to do something quickly. She looked around and saw everyone else was asleep. This was her chance.

The Key of the Stars floated in the air as the golden star in the middle began to spin rapidly. "Oh, Key that hides the Power of the Stars!" Sakura shouted the incantation, "Reveal your true form to me!" She brought down her arms and then spread them out horizontally to her sides. The key, now inside an orb of light, floated even higher above her. "Under our covenant I, Sakura, command you!!" she continued as she then thrusted her arms downward in front of her, "RELEASE!!" The key began to twirl and rotate around until the bottom portion grew into a staff. The staff, in a vertical position, floated downward to its mistress. Sakura grabbed the staff and twirled it in front of her, around her, and above her. She then held it in front of her in her signature pose.

She threw up a Sakura Card into the air as her golden magic circle appeared beneath her. She took her wand and lifted it into the air. "Shield!!" she shouted. The wings on the sides of her wand grew as the star in the middle spun around, activating the card.

Around Sakura and Tomoyo, a dome-shaped barrier of magic appeared, protecting them.

Tomoyo was able to reawaken.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried.

"I'm fine," Tomoyo replied, "But, what happened?"

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"Look!" Tomoyo shouted as she pointed towards the eclipse.

The blue energy it emanated shot down towards the Earth in the form of three beams of light. One of them headed straight for them, and soon enough, flew through the glass of the windows and past Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, stay here inside the shield!" Sakura told her friend. She stepped outside of the barrier and ran off after the beam of light.

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura picked up her feet and ran through the large and now quiet hallways. She could see the beam flying in front of her. "_This aura…_" she thought to herself, "_It's the same I feel when Yue-san's around. The aura of the moon…I've gotta catch up!!_" She stopped for a moment and threw another Sakura Card in front of her. She raised her wand into the air and then struck down upon the card as her glowing magic circle emerged below her, "Jump!!"

The wings that The Jump card creates appeared upon her feet. She slightly bent her knees and lunged herself into the air.

The beam of light swerved all around the hallways very quickly. It was hard for Sakura to catch up.

"It's too fast!" she cried, "I'll have to do something to stop it!" She landed upon the ground. She reached into her pocket and pulled out yet another Sakura Card. She flipped it over.

It was The Windy card.

"Oh wind, become a binding chain!" she shouted. She tossed the card into the air as the card spun around above her. Her magic circle reappeared. Sakura took her star wand and lifted it into the air. "WINDY!" she yelled. The wings on her wand grew and spread out as the star in the middle spun rapidly.

The Windy spirit materialized from its card form and flew over towards the direction of the shooting beam. She managed to get in front of the beam and turned around to face it. She pulled back her arms and then thrusted them in the direction of the beam, using her powerful elemental wind magic.

Thick streams of green and yellow wind dashed over towards the oncoming beam of light. However, the wind magic had no effect and the beam struck straight through the attack, and through The Windy card.

Windy returned to her card form and floated back to her mistress, Sakura.

"It didn't work!" Sakura shouted.

The beam of light stopped its running and changed into a floating ball of energy. It spoke to Sakura, "So, you are the one who holds the Power of the Stars…" The voice was that of the evil man from the moon.

Sakura leaped over and stood in front of him. "W-Who are you?!" she asked.

"The Power of Darkness is already mine…The Power of the Stars will be my next target…" he said as he laughed, "Ha ha ha!!!" With that having been said, the ball of energy returned to its first form and shot straight into the sky at the speed of light.

The solar eclipse disappeared and the sky returned to how it was. Everyone in the airport slowly began to awaken.

Sakura's staff returned to its key form. She looked around the area to make sure everything was all right.

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo cried from afar. She ran over to her friend. "Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Uun," Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine."

"The eclipse is over…" Tomoyo stated, "What happened?"

"I wish I knew," Sakura replied. She stared out into the now normal sky with a perplexed look, expressing how she was feeling at that very moment.


End file.
